toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Venomorpio
Venomorpio is a Crustacean-Beast Ingredient with a high capture level of 85 that is said to live in the deepest part of the caves located in the middle of the forest. It is said that these beasts are one of few known labeled extremely poisonous ingredients ''' due to their extremely dangerous poison that is said to cause even the strongest of beasts to stay away from them. It is known as one of the Twelve Zodiac Ingredients under the sign of '''Scoprio. Appearance In most cases, the Venomorpio's show to have jet-black color that makes them look as if they were the color of a black-hole, showing only light colors that are included in their eyes. Their pincers are shown to be long with razor-sharp edges on the inside, allowing them to lock their pray and not allow them to escape. Additionally, the stinger on it's back is twice the length of an ordinary scorpion, allowing the Venomorpio to easily hit their pray at far lengths without having to get in close. Behavior Often enough, Venomorpio's are solidarity creatures in nature, often keeping to themselves in their seperate territory's until the time to find and choose their mates. In some instances, Venomorpio's can show signs of compassion, especially when it comes to others that encounter one and are more afraid. Though when one enrages it, they show to become ruthless killers that would stop at nothing to destroy and kill their enemy, which shows when poison often drips out from their stingers. As Food Due to the strong venom that pumps through the Venomorpio's, their meat is impossible to eat without the risk of serious health issues that might arise if someone attempts to detoxify it. However, it is said that with the right method, a large amount of poison extract from the Venomorpio can be turned into one of the sweetest jelly's around. Most of the Venomorpio's are considered to be Special Preparation Ingredients. Special Preparation Method To begin, a chef must start by drawing out the venom that is located in a special gland that runs right through the Venomorpio's tail, which can be done by hitting various pressure points. Once the poison is released, one must have it in a container and then start to filter it for an hour. Once the filtered poison is out, a chef must boil it at a low temperature to break up the solidity of the poison, until it becomes smooth enough where you could pass a spoon through it no problem. After passing it through one more strainer, the chef can then fill a pot of it and add whatever flavor they would want. Once they are mashed together, a chef must add something that has a large amount of Pectin to transform the concoction into a gelatinous state. Finally, a chef must put them into special containers that let out small amount of air and keep it in a single chilled area without any other ingredients due to the poisonous vapors that will be releasing from the jelly. After two days, the jelly will have changed into an almost-rainbow color, ready for consumption. It is often very delicious to add to different ingredients or to eat it alone with good bread. Trivia *The beast was approved by Bomb. Category:Crustacean Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Zodiac Ingredient Category:Titan Forest Category:Phantom's bestiary Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Fruit Preserve Category:Poisonous